First Steps
by vespertine dreams
Summary: Following on from Revelations and Reverberations. After the kiss, what happens next? Slash-Tony DiNozzo/Tim McGee- the rating is there for a reason. Reviews Welcome.


**Notes**- All of my Tony/Tim fics can be read as stand-alones but if you want to start at the beginning, the reading order is-

Revelations and Reverberations

First Steps

_____________________________________________________________________

First Steps

Tim McGee pulled his car up to the curb outside the building and switched off the engine. An hour ago, he had been eager to get here, looking forward to it, but somewhere in between getting ready and driving over here, the eagerness had shifted to borderline panic.

_It's just Tony_, he reminded himself. The same Tony DiNozzo he had known for ages, who he had seen only that afternoon. And it wasn't the first time he'd been to Tony's home.

It was, however, the first time he'd been to Tony's home as his boyfriend rather than his friend.

A knock on the car window made him jump, just as the door was opened.

"'You planning on sitting there all night?" Tony asked, amusement making his eyes sparkle. "'Cos, I gotta tell you, it's a damn sight comfier inside."

McGee smiled and got out. He knew he had nothing to worry about, it was just that this was all pretty much foreign territory to him. Sure, he'd dated, but women, not guys. He still wasn't sure if it was just Tony who attracted him or if he'd been subconsciously ignoring the fact that guys interested him as well as women. Whatever it was, Tony had promised not to push him, to let him figure this out in his own time, and he knew he'd honour that. Despite the outward persona that was Agent DiNozzo- brash, don't-give-a-crap, cocky- Tim also knew that the last person on this earth who would hurt him was Tony.

He followed Tony into the house.

"We can call this off if you really want," Tony told him, reaching out to him and then stopping himself.

Tim shook his head. "No. I really do want to be here, with you."

Tony smiled happily and took his hand, leading him toward the kitchen. The table there had been set out for two.

"So how about we have dinner and leave the rest until after?"

Tim nodded, grateful that Tony either hadn't picked up on how much he was panicking or hadn't mentioned it. He suspected it was the latter. Still, during the meal, which he had to admit was pretty good- who knew that Tony could actually cook?- the awkwardness vanished.

"Can I ask you something?" he said, as they cleared the dishes away.

"Shoot."

"Is this just me, or…" Tim paused, not sure how to word it without offending Tony. "I mean, you have a bit of a reputation as, well, a womaniser."

Tony didn't look offended in the slightest. "I'm gay," he said. "And as for the rep, well, how many of those supposed women have you actually _seen_ me with?"

"None," Tim admitted. "But what about Jeanne? That was real, wasn't it?"

"That was an assignment that I let myself get too caught up in. It was real, but in Tony DiNardo's world, not mine." He sighed. "It's kind of confusing, even to me."

Tim regretted mentioning it. He'd seen how hurt Tony had been by the whole thing and had no desire to bring it all back.

"So almost everything we know about you is just an image?"

"No, just that bit. I worked out early on that it was better to be seen as a playboy than get your ass kicked when your fellow police officers found out you were gay." He studied McGee for a moment. "Everything else I've told you about myself is true."

Tony risked a kiss, half expecting the freak-out that never came as he backed Tim up against the kitchen counter. The younger man responded, sliding his arms, somewhat hesitantly, around Tony's waist as his lips parted to allow Tony entry. Tony flattened his palms against Tim's chest, running them over his warm torso and wishing that there weren't the layers of clothing between them.

Tony could almost hear the internal debate going on in McGee's mind until he finally relaxed completely. When Tony felt the man's hands slip lower, onto his ass, he felt like doing a little happy-dance. Usually Tim waited for him to be the instigator as opposed to making any overt moves on him.

Tim let out a low whimper as Tony's hips pressed forward, against his own arousal. Tony's fingers began to unfasten the buttons on his shirt, hands skimming over the flesh he exposed. Breaking the kiss, Tony's lips trailed a hot, wet path down his throat. Tony drew away enough to look into Tim's eyes.

"Promise me you'll say if you want me to back off, OK?"

"Tony, I- I want more. I want _you_."

Tony pounced on him, kissing him with a passion he had been tempering until this point.

"You have no idea how long I've waited to hear that," he breathed. He stepped away, taking Tim by the hand. "Come with me."

Tony led him to the bedroom, kicking the door shut behind him. Turning back to Tim he resumed the kiss, hands pushing the now unfastened shirt off Tim's shoulders. When his fingers reached for the belt, Tim tensed.

"I told you, Timmy; I won't push you," he said. "I just want skin."

"In that case, you're overdressed," Tim joked, still looking nervous.

Tony laughed, beginning a slow striptease that kept Tim's eyes fixed on him. When he returned to Tim's jeans, unfastening them, the other man kicked them off.

Mouths locked together once more, Tony backed them to the bed, tumbling them onto the mattress. With Tim laid full length of him, their bodies pressed together- chest to chest, groin to groin. Shifting under Tim, he raised his hips to grind their cocks together, hearing Tim suck in a breath at the sensation.

Rolling them so that Tim lay out beneath him, Tony moved slowly down the younger man's body, using his hands and mouth to explore every inch along the way. Every inch except where Tim wanted him to be.

"_Tony_."

Tony looked up through dark lashes and asked innocently, "Yes, Timmy? Problem?"

"Please, Tony."

Tim heard a low chuckle and then a hot, wet mouth closed over the head of his cock, making him groan. Damn, Tony was good at that. Tony teased and sucked, fingers and mouth working together to leave Tim seeing stars.

"Tony!"

But Tony didn't back off as he came, instead swallowing down every last drop before coming back up to take Tim into a deep kiss.

"Wow."

Tony dragged the covers over them both and curled up at Tim's back. "Nice to know I can reduce you to one word sentences," he teased lightly.

"Shut up," Tim mumbled. He didn't have the energy to argue and the feel of Tony's warm body curled against his took away the inclination to do so.

-------

When he woke up, it took Tim a moment to realise where he was. He looked around the strange room before glancing over his shoulder to the man currently curled around him, one arm slung possessively over his waist. Tony looked content, still asleep. And it was rare that he was ever that quiet, Tim thought wickedly, smiling. Doing his best not to wake Tony, he moved the arm from his waist and turned over so they were face to face.

For a moment, Tim just watched him, before edging the covers off, little at a time. With Tony asleep, the self-consciousness that had been there earlier was gone, leaving him free to look. Oh, he'd seen Tony in various states of undress before when they'd had to share hotel rooms or in the locker rooms back at the office, but he'd never really looked. Now, he did, reaching out to brush a feather-light finger over the hard, tanned flesh. Every part of the man was toned muscle, but not too much. Just enough that he looked good.

As his fingertip traced over Tony's ribs, Tony shuffled in his sleep, rolling onto his back. _Hmm, interesting._ Tim did it again and this time Tony batted at him half-heartedly without ever opening his eyes. Continuing his investigations, Tim eventually settled between Tony's thighs, his hand closing gently around the hard cock before him. He was curious, having never touched another man like this before, but he wanted to. Tracing his index finger from base to tip, he dipped his head to allow his tongue to follow the same path.

"What the fuck?"

Tim drew back and smiled up at Tony. "Oh good, you're awake."

"Am I still dreaming?"

Moving up to face Tony, he failed to hide his amusement. "You were dreaming about me?"

"I plead the fifth," Tony replied. He looked across to the alarm clock and groaned. "You woke me at 4:30? We don't have to be up for another two hours at least."

"Well then I guess we'll have to find some way to pass the time, won't we?"

Now that got Tony's attention. "What do you have in mind?"

"I want you inside me."

Tony frowned at him. "'You sure? We don't have to, you know."

"I'm sure. Please."

How could he refuse anything Tim asked when he looked at him with such trust and affection in his eyes? Especially when he'd been dreaming about this practically since McGee joined NCIS. He reached to the drawer of the dresser next to his bed and brought out a bottle of lube and a condom, leaving the condom on the bed. Just thinking about this was enough to make him come but there was no way. He'd wanted this for too long.

When he began to ease one lube-slicked finger into Timmy's tight, tight hole, he heard Tim whimper softly, and stopped. His free hand wrapped around Tim's cock, stroking him until he relaxed again. Tony took it slowly, working in another digit, stretching him, until Tim stopped him.

"Gonna come if you keep doing that," he warned, breath coming in short pants as he fought to keep control. "Don't want to 'til you're in me."

Tony quickly got himself ready, watching the reaction on Tim's face as he worked his cock inside. It was taking most of his self-restraint not to simply fuck Timmy through the mattress, to take it slowly, but he knew they'd have plenty of time for that later. Right now, this was about Tim.

Tim's head fell back onto the pillows as everything else around him dimmed in comparison to the sensation of the cock in his ass. Almost every time now, Tony slid over his prostate, sending sparks through his entire body, and he knew he wasn't going to last much longer. A hand closed around his cock once more, pulling in time with the thrusts in his ass, and that was all he could stand. Tony's name was on his lips as he came, the warm wetness spreading on his stomach and over Tony's hand, and then Tony was there with him, shouting out his own climax.

Tony pulled out of him, sending another wave of pleasure down his spine, and left him long enough to dispose of the condom and grab a wet cloth from the bathroom. He came back to the bed, cleaning them both up and tossing the cloth in the direction of the bathroom, before falling back down next to Tim.

"Oh my God."

Tony chuckled. "Close, but not quite."

Tim looked at the clock again. "D'you think Gibbs would mind if we called in sick and just stayed in bed today?"

"I'll let you be the one to call him," Tony said, cuddling up to Tim once more, sated and sleepy. "I don't think that 'can't sit down 'cos Tony spent the morning fucking me' qualifies as a reason to call in sick." He paused, reconsidering, and grinned as Tim blushed furiously. "Though actually, that is a conversation I'd love to overhear."


End file.
